WANTED
by Miss-Blue664
Summary: No man alive has ever surived the wrath and planning of Macintire Clements. He's out to murder five males Wanted! Heero Y., Duo M., Quatre W., Wufei C., and Trowa B. What's gonna happen?Adult content.
1. Wanted! Proluge

Tap, Tap, T-Tap, t-t-tap! A burly man of old nailed something into the side of a building.  
Although it was a nice day it was the beginning of a curse for five males. These five males were  
top of the line, important figures. The government couldn't afford to lose them during the times  
of peace.   
The man moved aside and on the paper it read:  
WANTED:  
Heero Yuy  
Duo Maxwell  
Wufei Chang  
Quatre R. Winner  
Trowa Barton  
5,000,000,000,000 In cash  
For the capture; dead or alive. 


	2. The Announcement

Part one: The Announcement  
In a dark part of the L10 colony a secret meeting of a not so nice group of people were  
gathering to unleash a not so nice plan. Macintire Clements was head of this not so nice group,  
tall, lanky, dark and mean looking in every possible way, he was the most notorious masked  
murder in all of the colonies and earth.   
"Ladies and Gentlemen!! Bounty hunters and Huntress!! As you all know I have called  
you hear to impose upon you a new plan of action to get some new world order, As you know all  
through the colonies five symbols of the people keep us from rising to our rightful place in the  
government! So I proposed a simple action, kill them, 5,000,000,000,000 in cash will be give for  
each head brought in."  
A Mummer rose through the crowd. Greed was on thing Clements knew how to satisfy,  
and doing so he knew people would that people would go to great lengths to obtain their greed.  
'They'll be dead with in a month...' he thought as he cleared his throat to speak again.  
"These men are all presidents to the colony's L2, L6, L8, L11 and L5. They will be highly  
guarded and watched, I suggest you take all precautions to not be seen. And if you die, it's not  
my problem, so watch your back!" With that Clements turned on his heel leaving the  
group of people to chat amongst them selves.  
  
Heero Yuy sat alone looking over papers and what not. His dark brown hair shone lightly  
by the light through the window, his dark blue eyes looking intently over the papers. Being  
president of the L5 colony was not the most fun job in the world. Sometimes he wondered why he  
even ran for this job, then he remembered, Duo made him, he said, 'you'd make the best president  
this colony has ever seen, be like your name sake make something of your self!' So he did. He sat  
there the newly elected president, and everybody's favorite, they like his justice plan, his  
environmental plan and his foreign policy. He won popularity and electoral votes. He sighed and  
looked out the window on to the large garden.   
"Sir!" Someone called from the door.   
"Come in." he stated in a mono tone.  
"May I present President Maxwell." The girl opened the door reveling a smiling boy in his  
late 20's his hair was tied up in a long braid dangling behind his back. His light blue eyes sparkling  
with happiness to see his best friend.   
"Howdy Heero!" Duo Maxwell of the L11 Colony walked in and shook hands with  
Heero, after the door closed they hugged for a brief moment.   
"How you been?" Duo asked, heero noted how sharp he looked in his suit.   
"Good, you?" Heero spoke softly.  
"Alright! See! What'd I tell you! I told you, you could be the president!"  
"Yes, so I ow you an apology," Heero sat down again and offered Duo one. Duo gladly  
accepted.   
"But I didn't come here on a friendly note..." Duo said his face turning grim.  
"What are you talking about?" he asked.  
"We're wanted..."   
"What are you talking about?" Heero nearly laughed.  
"This is no laughing matter..." he handed him a piece of paper with his, Duo's, and others  
pictures.   
"What is this some sort of joke?"  
"No. From what I hear, Criminals among the colonies are out to kill us, look how much  
money is up for our heads."  
Heero sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "This is not what I wished for when I  
said this job needs to be more exciting...."  
"Yeah, I've already notified the other 3, they've already taken drastic measures..."  
"I would imagine so..."   
"Heero, Don't try and play brave Mr. X-solider, like I know you to do just go under cover  
and stay low until this blows over."  
Heero looked the braided boy in the eye, Duo was serious beyond belief, "Fine... Fine....  
ONLY because you asked ever so nicely...."  
Duo glared slightly but nodded. "No funny stuff, Lay low. I'll keep in contact with you,  
until next time."  
"If there is a next time..."   
"What are you saying!! Of course there will be a next time! Don't talk like that..." Duo  
scowled.  
"Hehe... sorry..." Heero scratched his head. Duo smiled slightly and shook hands with his  
friend.   
"Goodbye, I'll talk with you later..." Duo then left Heero to ponder on the thought of this  
new threat. Again and again he though of defying Duo's orders but decided against it, He didn't  
want to cause him any pain. With out any last thought of it, he let a fake rumor that he had retired  
early and let the vice president take over. This wasn't the case. He was still running the office but  
the vice president was the only one ever seen on televison or any public events.   
Months and months and the threat never died down, bounty hunters came and went. Each  
time the old Heero nagged at him to strike out and find out the reason. Non the less he remained  
calm and the President Yuy all knew.  
  
"WHAT IS THIS?!! I SAID A MONTH AND IT'S BEEN 5! WHAT'S GOING ON??  
NO ONE HAS EVER ELUDED MACINTIRE CLEMENTS THIS LONG!!" All around  
cowered before the bellowing man.   
"They've all retired and no information can be found on their ware bouts..." a bounty  
hunter explained.  
"Are you all fools?! Their still in the house!! Still running the country!! They've just made  
sure not to be seen or heard from!! How dense can you be!?! Now get to work!! YOU  
IMBECILES!" He threw a pot at the bounty hunters head. She ran from his sight and huffed.   
"What a grouch," she ran fingers through her long locks of sliver, her eye were nearly  
hidden by her bangs. They held all her intentions of murder and money, Heila Figay had no  
intentions of letting this bounty out of her sight, so with out anything else to say or do she headed  
off to see President Chang.  
Fin 


	3. Tricks and Trickery

Part Two: Tricks and Trickery   
Trowa Barton President to the of the L2 colony. He sat boredly at his desk tapping a pen  
on the desk, it was an nice day and what he wouldn't give to go out in the garden and just walk,  
but noooo, Maxwell had to inform this of the big threat to their lives. Now everybody in the  
house was frantically watching his every move. Even when he was asleep. He grumbled under his  
breath and picked up his phone.  
"Put me through to Prime Minister Winner." He heard the phone ring for a while and then  
a bright voice answered.   
"Hello? Quatre speaking."  
"Quatre, this is Trowa, How are you?"   
"Trowa!! I'm fine! And you?"  
"Okay, Just bored out of my mind..."  
There was a light chuckle, "You too huh?"  
"Yes, they watch me like a hawk, even while I sleep..."  
"I know how you feel, but you ARE the most important figure on that colony if you don't  
realize..."  
"I realize what I am, I'd just like a little space..."  
"No need to get snappy..." Quatre frowned on the other end.  
"Sorry...."   
"It's understandable..." There was a few minute of silence and on Trowa's end a gasp of  
surprise and the line went dead.  
  
"Trowa!! Trowa?!" Quatre cried standing up holding the phone to his ear, fear filling is  
eyes. "Oh god no... Trowa?!"   
"Sir? What going on?" A voice asked from out side the door.  
"Find out what is going on with the L2 Colony, NOW!" He pointed. The man blinked but  
did as he was told. Quatre then picked up to the L11 colony.  
"Hello?"   
"Duo?" There was panic and worry in his voice. Duo imedantly picked up on it.   
"What's going on Quatre?"   
"I think something just happened to Trowa..." His voice wavered.  
"WHAT?!"  
"I was on the phone with him and it went unexpectedly dead...."  
"You arrange to get over there and find out what going on, Call me when you can."   
"Alright..."  
"Mr. Winner?"  
"What?" Quatre snapped.   
"Seems that Mr. Barton is okay..."  
"H-he is?" Quatre asked.   
"Yes, from what I under stand he tripped and knocked him self out."  
"... H-he did?" Quatre laughed.  
"What??" Dup asked lost.  
"Trowa's fine..."  
"He is?" Dup was now really lost.  
"Yeah seems he just tripped and knocked him self out...."   
The two men bust out laughing, letting all worry drain from their systems. "Well, I guess  
I'll be letting you go."   
"Yeah, I'll talk to ya later Quatre."   
"Bye Duo."  
Quatre hung up and sat down with a large sigh of relief. He pondered over the fact on  
how Trowa could trip himself up. It was rather amusing...   
  
Heila Figay walked briskly to a bar where her sources said her kill was waiting. She wore  
a long black dress complimenting her long silver hair. As soon as she walked in she caught the  
attention of near every male in the place, she received whistles and 'hey babes' left and right.   
She found her victim and sat down by him, she ordered up a small glass of rum and  
watched him out of the corner of her eye.   
Wufei Chang felt the eyes of her on him. He took another sip of his beer and turned to her,  
he was well taken back the beauty of this girl.   
"Can I help you?" He asked.  
"Oh? No, I was just looking around."  
"Ahh, I see."  
"I'm Heila, And you are?" She asked.  
"Mark."   
"Nice to meet you Mark." She grinned evilly for a second, she thanked the bar tender  
when he gave her, her drink.   
"So mark what do you do for a living?" She asked.   
"Non of your business..."  
"Oh, don't be such a spoiled sport..."  
"Then don't ask questions, woman."  
"I have a name..." she growled.  
He shrugged and drank what was left of his beer, getting up he walked out after paying,  
She quickly payed and followed him out.   
"Why are you following me?" He asked snapping at her, his dark eyes watching her  
suspiciously.  
"Well I was wondering if I could see you again, I'm new in town and need a tour guide.."  
"And you want me?" he asked.  
"Yes."  
"I think about it..."   
"Would you like my number?"  
"Fine..." he waited casually while she wrote down her number.  
"Thanks again Mark!" she waved as she walked off after handing him her number. Wufei  
grumbled under his breath and got in his mustang and drove off.  
  
"Perfect..." she grinned as she saw his car drive by. "It's only a matter of time before your  
mine, my little jackpot."  
  
FIN 


	4. Mocking Bird to Kill

Part Three: Mocking Bird to Kill  
  
  
Heila painted her toe nails in her hotel room. To her ear was the phone. Her long silver  
hair wrapped up in a towel on top of her head, around her body was also a towel. Nodding ever  
so slightly as she listen to what ever the person on the other end had to say.  
"So your saying That Mr. President Chang will be attending a secret party with him and  
the other four I'm after?"   
"That's right ma'am."  
"Good, thank you, you've been very helpful..." With that she hung up. After hanging up  
she got dressed in a ful length black body suit. And pulled her hair up on the top of her head and  
grabbed a bag and unzipped I, in side was a silenced sniper gun. Quickly she checked the bullets  
and she opened the window to her balcony. "Tonight my dear friend, will you go down into  
history as the largest bounty on the black market...."  
__________________________________________________________________  
DING DONG!!!   
The door opened and Wufei greeted his four guest.   
"Chang." Heero nodded as he entered.  
Wufei looked around before closing the door behind the last man in,"So how have you all  
been?"   
"Okay.." they answered.  
"Good," he nodded, "Wine? Beer?"   
"I'll take a beer." Heero nodded. Wufei nodded and ran off into the kitchen.  
"So Like I was saying..." Duo continued on with his story.   
"Wait! Not yet! Wait until Wufei gets back!" Quatre stopped Duo. Trowa by now was  
hiding his face with shame.  
"Wait for what?" Wufei came back intrigued as he sat down and handed Heero his beer.  
"Okay! Well like a week ago, Trowa scared me and Quatre near to death!" Duo's face  
was bright with amusement.  
"What he do?" Wufei looked at the uni-banged boy.   
"Well I was talking to him, and the next thing I know the line goes dead after I hear him  
gasp."  
"I TRIPPED OKAY?!" Trowa threw his hands up.  
The other 4 cracked up. "You tripped?" Heero asked laughing.  
"Yes...." He answered in a small voice.  
"I'd have never thought.... I would expect something like that from Maxwell but not you  
Barton..." Wufei shook his head.  
"Oh shut up..." Trowa shot daggers.  
"Anyway, I called you all hear to mention, I think we're in more danger than we think..."  
"What do you mean Chang?"  
"I ran into a girl just the other day, and she had this air about her that seemed not right, I  
think she's a Bounty hunter."  
Everyone blinked.  
"I'm serious, She's after me, So I suggest that from now on we watch who we are  
around..."  
"Yeah....." Quatre nodded.  
"Not only that, they have connection in and around us."   
"So your saying if we don't resign their bound to find us?" Duo concluded.  
"Exactly, I have my suspicions on who's a traitor in my house, but as for yours..."  
The others nodded.  
"But enough of that!" Quatre said after a moment of awkward silence, "How about we  
just chill, I doubt anybody's gonna find us out hear!"  
Wufei shrugged, Heero cocked an eye brow, but Duo full heartedly agreed, "Let's just  
have some fun!"  
"I don't see what harm it could do..." Trowa scratched his head.  
So with that the five boys talk and chatted through the night.  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
"I've found you my little money box..." A sultry voice cooed as it landed on a window out  
side a large mansion. Removing a large gun it opened the window and looked it. "This will be so  
easy..."   
Heila didn't goto law school for nothing, she was taught a good deal about how to aim  
gun from long distances. So aiming carefully, the cross hairs were aimed for Wufei's head, but  
there was a rustle in the branches and as she looked up her finger slipped and the trigger was  
pulled... 


	5. A Newly Found Hope

Part Four: A Newly Found Hope...  
"CRAP!!" Heila Cursed under her breath and jumped down from the window ledge and  
ran like hell, She missed her one golden opportunity, which was HANDED to her on a golden  
platter. AND SHE MISSED!! Blew it!  
________________________________________________________________  
Trowa bent over and clutched his shoulder.  
"Trowa??" Quatre asked.  
He removed his hand and looked at it; it was covered in blood.  
"Oh... no one will find us out here..." Wufei jumped up and pulled a gun from his back  
pocket. He was followed closely by Heero who also held a gun up.   
"Come on..." Wufei lead Heero out in to the front lawn.   
"Right behind you." he whispered. The two men walked out and left the other three to  
fend for them selves.  
"Dang..." Duo inspected the wound while Quatre talked to Trowa to keep him from  
spacing out.  
"What's wrong?" Quatre asked.  
"It looks like it came from a new brand of sniper gun I band just a few weeks ago..." Duo  
thought intently. "If I remember correctly, the bullet can burry itself into the victim about three  
inches, depending on the rang..."  
"What are you saying?" Trowa voice came softly but sternly.  
"This bullet could have pierced a nerve or worse... Hit a bone... Who knows.... Oh... this  
might hurt just a bit...." Duo inserted his pinked into the small hole. Trowa shot up ridged and  
trying to keep from crying in pain. Withdrawing his pinky Duo's nose wrinkled up.   
"What?" Quatre asked.  
"At least 2 inches in, may be more, hard to tell..."  
Trowa slumped over into Quatre's arms. "I'm going to go find some bandages, I'll be  
right back..." Duo got up and left the two men alone.  
"Trowa?" Quatre asked lightly, "Don't you worry, you'll be fine..." He pushed the some  
what dazed and unconscious boy to a reclining position. Duo returned wit ha box of gauze and  
antibiotics.   
"He'll have to see a doctor to get that bullet out, but all we can do is try and stop the  
blood loss..."  
"Right." Quatre gulped down his fear.  
"Well?" Duo asked.  
"Well what?" Quatre asked blinking.   
"I can't exactly do much bandaging with his shirt on! Get it off for me while I go get  
ready!" Duo said as he again left the two alone.  
Quatre blinked and nodded numbly, his cold and clammy hand fumbled with the green  
shirt Trowa was wearing.  
"Quatre... Your hands are cold...." Trowa murmured.  
"I'm not touching you..." Quatre said blinking.  
"Then why is my left side so cold?"   
"I dunno..." Quatre finally removed the boys shirt. About the time Duo came strutting in,  
Heero and Wufei returned from their escapade.  
"How is he?" Heero asked the blond.  
"He claims his left side is cold, and he's a bit dazed..."   
"The bullets a good 2 inches in, we can't get it out, but we can try and stop the bleeding  
until he see's a doctor," duo added.  
"We can't do that..." Wufei said grimly.  
"What? Why not?!" Quatre looked shocked.  
"If we're seen there too many people will know where we are. From here on out, We stick  
together and we stay low, we can't afford another mishap like this, next time, it could be  
someone's life."  
"He has a point..." Heero nodded. "It's just us 5, just like old times..."  
"What about the bullet??" Quatre could care less about old times, he worried about his  
friends life.   
"Here let me see a pair of tweezers..." Heero held out his hand. Duo gave them to him and  
watched as the messy haired boy get to work, with in 3 to 5 minutes he produced a bullet about 4  
cm long and 2 cm wide. Duo imedantly ran over and put the antibiotics on the wound and patched  
him up all nice like.  
"There that should do it..." Duo smiled proudly at his work.  
"We'll need to stay here until Trowa recovers, and from there we'll find a place on earth  
to stay, they won't be expecting us to go there..." Wufei locked the large doors.   
"Where will we sleep?" Duo yawed.  
"In a room, I would guess..." Wufei blinked.  
"I'll stay up and keep watch..." Heero offered.  
"Wake me up around 12 and I'll take over..." Wufei replied and lead the others to a room.  
________________________________________________________________  
"SO CLOSE!!" Heila cursed. "I WAS THIS CLOSE!!" she threw a pillow across the  
room.   
"HEILA!!" A voice erupted from her bag.   
"Err... yes sir??" She replied in a feeble voice.  
"WELL!!?"  
"I uh missed sir..."  
"YOU WHAT?!"  
"I was distracted and I missed, I'm not if I actually hit anything, it's possible.. I'll be sure  
to bring you two by the end of the week!" She said.   
"Fine! Don't you pull another like this..."  
"Yes Mr. Clements..." She nodded. The thing went dead.   
"Stupid grouch..."  
________________________________________________________________  
"Quatre??" a soft voice asked.   
"Yes, Trowa, I'm right here..." Quatre replied snapping awake from his sleep.  
"I feel cold..."   
He gulped, "Is it your shoulder?"  
"Yes..."  
"I'll be right back...." Quatre got up to go put a soft touch on his hand held him still.  
"Don't go..."   
"What do you want me to do?" he asked.  
"Stay..."  
"Trowa...." Quatre smiled and sat on the boys bed side.   
"Hum?" he asked.  
"Get some sleep yes?"  
"I'll try..." his voice slurred together. With that the sandy haired boy feel asleep. Quatre  
watched his friend with compassion and hope.   
'He's so brave, he's always been that way... always thinking of others.... why do I feel so  
compiled to be by his side? What is this feeling, this nagging in side me? Can it be? Friendship?  
No we have always been that? Hope? No, that doesn't make since.... Can it be? I... I... do, So I  
do... I love you my Trowa...' Quatre smiled as he leaned over and kissed Trowa's Brow.   
  
Fin.  
_______________________________________________________________  
WHOA!!! part four is up and well it's the first taste of Yaio and it's only gonna get  
worse... So yawl, no flames, and I guess it's about time I said this: I DON'T OWN GUNDAM  
WING!!! (I own Heila but that's it, and the plot!! That's mine too!!!) It belongs to those great  
people who invented it first!! SOOO yeah. Keep the review and such not up. I'm a writing fool,  
and if you like it you'll click below and review!!! 


	6. A Narrow Escape

Part Five: A Narrow Escape  
Trowa woke up to the soft snoring of a blond haired blue eyed boy resting peacefully  
against the bed side table. He chuckled and tried to move his left shoulder. He hissed in pain but  
managed to move it. Quatre sat up and blinked sleepily.  
  
"Oh? Your awake huh?"  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you..." Trowa pushed his self up.  
  
"Oh don't worry about it... How do you feel?"   
  
"Slightly light headed but, okay."  
  
"Good," Quatre nodded. About that time Duo skipped in, bandages in hand and smiling the life is  
good smile.  
  
"GOOD MORNING!" Duo chirped cheerfully.  
  
"Morning..." the two said nonchalantly.   
  
"Lets have a look-see at there wound of yours, shall we?" he asked not bothering for an answer as  
he began to unwrap the gauze.  
  
"Will you be careful?!" Trowa snapped, "That stuff is sticking to it..."  
  
"Sorry..." Duo ripped the rest off.   
  
"YEOWWW! DUO!" Trowa was trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill.  
  
"Again sorry..." He looked it over. "Well the bleeding stopped and it's not so read, that means  
you be good to go in a couple weeks!"  
  
"A couple weeks?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's gonna take it a while to fully heal."  
  
"Why don't we leave it for the air to mend for a while? I'll be back up in half an hour, then I think  
about 12 we're leaving to go to earth."  
  
"Earth?" Quatre echoed.  
  
"Yeah, Heero says they won 't think to look for us there."  
  
"Okay..." Trowa nodded. "Duo?"  
  
"Yeah buddy?" he asked.  
  
"If you going to play doctor, Then may I make a request?"  
  
"Sure."   
  
"DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!!!"  
  
"Okay, sooory, I'll be sure to make it ever so slow as possible...." Duo then walked out. Quatre  
sat beside Trowa and rubbed his shoulder slightly. "Would you like some food?"  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Is soup okay?"  
  
"Yes, thanks Quatre." Trowa smiled and rested on his right shoulder.  
  
Quatre walked out to the kitchen and made soup. Wufei happened to be sitting at the kitchen  
table, he watched Quatre waltz around the room humming some tune.  
  
"Why such a good mood?" Wufei asked sipping his coffee.  
  
"Do I need a reason?" Quatre asked some what surprised some one was watching him, a slight  
blush over ridding his soft cheeks.  
  
"Well considering we're being hunted like animals, and one of us was near killed last night..."  
Wufei ticked off on his fingers.  
  
"Point taken..." Quatre turned and continued to watch the soup cook.  
  
"Make sure Maxwell doesn't kill Barton..." Wufei said before he walked out. "I heard that large,  
'yaoww'."  
  
Quatre nodded with a chuckle, "Will do."  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
"What will I do??" Heila asked as she sat up from a not so restful night of sleep. "I'll call Nichle,  
He'll know we're they are..."  
  
Picking up the phone she dialed a number. 'You have called Nichle Drake, I'm unable to come to  
the phone but I'll get back to as soon as I can.'   
  
"DAMN! I'll have to do some good old research, I'll notify Graf that their on the loose, He can  
notify the Earth BH's and I'll be good to go...." Heila nodded and paced, her long silver hair in a  
mess and her mascara from the night before ran near all around her eyes making her look like a  
raccoon.   
  
"If Clements gets a hold of my neck I'm bound to die...Sooooo that leaves me no choice but to go  
under cover!" She smiled and ran to quickly get a bath.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
"Are we ready?" Heero asked. Trowa looked at the large bag around Heero's neck and wondered  
what was in it.   
  
"Here," Wufei handed bother Trowa and Quatre a pistol.  
  
"What are these for?" Quatre asked looking at the hunk of metal in his hand.  
  
"To protect your self." He answered adjusting the large gym bag around his shoulder.   
  
"Why do I have to carry the tents??" Duo whined.  
  
"Don't you start Maxwell..." Wufei snapped.  
  
"This is no time to lose our tempers," Heero glared at Wufei unknowingly why.  
  
"I agree, we have to help each other, And we can't do that if we're fighting..." Quatre agreed as  
he stuck the gun in his back pocket, and steadied Trowa on his feet.  
  
"Lets just go, We're not safe as long as we stay in one place..." Trowa spoke. They others agreed  
and Wufei opened the door. It was the longest road trip the boys had ever experienced, stuffed in  
small car with three large bags and not to mention 5 not so tiny men all jammed in people's legs,  
feet, and maybe some arms were beginning to fall asleep.  
  
"Can we stop for at least 2 minutes to stretch?" Duo asked Heero from the back seat.  
  
"No."   
  
"Please??? Purty please, purty, purty please with sugar on top??"  
  
"No."  
  
"I'm gonna keep going on til you say yes, purty please????? PLEASE????? Purty, purty, purty,  
purty please???"  
  
"Fine." Heero pulled over and waited for the others to get out and stretch. When they were back  
on the road Heero noticed a black car begin to follow them. He wasn't sure to be suspicious or  
just let it slid.   
  
"Duo."  
  
"Yeah bud?"   
  
"Keep an eye on that black car behind us."  
  
"Okay..." Duo shrugged and watched like he was told.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
"FOUND YA!!!" Heila celebrated as her black sedan followed the little white mustang. She  
nodded to Nichle who rolled down his window and stuck his head along with a nice long gun out  
with him, and with that he produced a rain of bullets at the car.   
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
"Okay, Um.. Their firing at us..." Duo ducked and shielded his head and pulled the sleeping trowa  
and Quatre over in the back to keep them from getting shot in the head. Wufei rolled down his  
window and pulled out his nice big gun. He then exchanged fire at the black sadan.  
  
"What's going on??" trowa asked dazed sitting up a bullet whizzed by his head and he ducked  
again. "SHHEEZZZ!!"   
  
"That's why you were like that in the first place!!" Duo shook his head.  
  
"Oh shut up..."  
  
"Dang, who ever's driving is good is at dodging bullet fire..." Wufei cursed.   
  
POP!! Erkkk....  
  
Their car swerved as the back tire went out. They hit a bump and wufei got jostled and his door  
opened and he feel out of the car.   
  
"WUFEI!!" Quatre called seeing the oriental boy tumble over the embracement of the road. The  
car behind them stopped and two jumped out and climbed down after the boy.   
  
"Heero!! Stop the car!!" Duo yelled. Heero wasn't listening. Their little car zoomed on living  
Wufei to fend for himself if he wasn't dead.   
  
Fin 


	7. The Undying Truth

Part Six: The Undying Truth  
Pain wracked Wufei's body, his head hurt, his legs hurt, his arms hurt, his whole body seemed to  
be in pieces. The fact was when he feel from the car going at 100 something mph down a 60  
something ft drop you'd expect to be in SOME pain, if not A LOT! Cuts, bruises, and abrasions  
covered him from head to toe, his clothes really didn't exist and he was too light headed to open  
an eye. What seemed like something cold rubbed his brow.  
  
"What?" he asked lightly.  
  
"It's okay now, you'll be fine..." A sultry voice answered.   
  
"Who? Who are you?" he asked he raised his head lightly, He couldn't tell if he was sitting or  
laying, but in reality he was laying down.  
  
"OH don't tell me you don't remember me, eh Mark?"  
  
"Heila?"   
  
"Oh so you do!" Again something cold brushed his forehead.  
  
"How? What? How-How did you find me?"  
  
"You have to trust me, You were caught by some real evil people, I managed to sneak you  
away... but in order to make sure your safe you HAVE to trust me, Wufei."  
  
Wufei's head and eyes shot up. "How'd you know?!" He demanded.   
  
"You have to trust me..." she place her hand gently on his cheek.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Shhhh, you need rest now. I bet in your in a lot of pain. No go to sleep..." She kissed his  
forehead and then began to doctor the rest of his injured body. Wufei didn't feel like objecting nor  
did he feel like sleeping, his mind wondered and yes he feel asleep.   
  
Deep in his subconscious Wufei stood alone over looking a field Sakura trees, the red petals  
floated around him freely.   
~Wufei?~  
~Meiran?~ His soft wind blown voice asked surprised.  
~Yes, I'm here...~   
~What? Why?~   
~Your full of questions today...~ the girl dressed in a kimono said. Her beauty would make any  
boy turn his head, her black hair pulled back in tradition Chinese style.   
~What are you talking about?~   
~I just wanted to tell you something... ~  
He looked at the girl blinking, he stepped forward and took her by the shoulders. ~What do you  
mean?~  
~You accepted me as your wife, I never did...~  
~Huh?~  
~Wufei I always accepted you as my Husband, you just need to loosen up a bit, but I'm gone and  
you can't hold on to the past, It's time for you to move on, I'll always love you, But don't let me  
stop you from having a happy life...~  
~I... Meiran?~ He asked questionly, his eyes filled with pain, hurt and years of uncertainty.  
~You have so much in store for you, don't let my memory get in the way. Okay?~  
Wufei nodded and then smiled.~Thank you.~ As if drawn by nature the two figures embraced in a  
simple but loving one last I-will-never-forget-you-so-don't-you-forget-me kiss.  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP?! WHY?!" Duo cried as he slammed the door to the car shut.  
  
"Duo.. Sit down..." Quatre pleaded.  
  
"I want an answer!! YUY!! WHY THE .... DIDN'T YOU STOP!!?"  
  
"I'll explain later, right now we have to find cover... The air port is another day travel... we'll  
need to be at our best," Sorrow and morn filled Heero's voice. He wasn't about to risk the others  
lives. No, He wouldn't let their deaths be by his cause.   
  
"Duo... Sit down!" Quatre pulled the braided boy down on his sitter and looked at the empty seat  
in the front. Not a single word was said until they arrived at the camp. Quatre helped the more  
than exhausted Trowa to a bed inside a tent and tended to his wound.  
  
"Now explain to me WHY you didn't stop for Chang!" Duo demanded of the messy haired X-  
soldier.   
  
Heero looked at Duo and walked into his tent. Duo followed. "WELL?!"  
  
"I- I couldn't risk your lives..." He stated wit ha shaky voice.  
  
"What?" the anger was now gone from Duo's voice.  
  
"I couldn't risk you guys getting killed!" Heero whispered.  
  
"Heero, What are you talking about?"   
  
"Duo, I don't want to be the cause of any one else's death, if... if you got killed...." He stopped,  
Why did he just single out Duo.  
  
"Me?" Duo asked blinking, Did he just hear wrong or was Heero singling him out.  
  
  
"Y-Yes..." There wasn't any more need to hide it.  
  
"What are you talking about? Heero, I-I Don't understand..." Duo took hold of Heero's  
shoulders, the soldiers mask crumbled there and then.  
  
"I don't want to lose you," Heero said through a tight ball forming in throat.   
  
"Heero?" Duo asked concern filled his voice.  
  
"I- I love you..." Heero feel to the floor sobbing. Duo could only blink in shock, he then sank to  
the floor and embraced Heero's shaking body. "But I'm not dead, and you'll never be the cause of  
my death... stop being so critical of your self..."   
  
"But, I'm supposed to be that way!" Heero cocked.  
  
"No. No your not, It's okay to show emotion, emotion is what makes a human... well human. We  
all have our faults even IF it can get us killed, but that's what makes life so...... exciting, don't let  
being perfect cloud your future Heero Yuy."  
  
"Duo?"  
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Don't tell anyone else..."  
  
"Tell them what?" duo asked looking down at the tear stain face of heero.  
  
He sniffled, "That I'm not so perfect after all... I have a rep to keep..." He attempted to make a  
joke, and succeeded. Duo laughed, "Your funny, Yuy."   
  
Heero sat up from his spot against Duo's Shoulder and wiped his eyes. "Thanks."   
  
"Any time Bud, Anytime."  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Heila reached into her bag and produced a small cell phone, she quickly dialed a number.   
  
"Boss? This is Heila, I've Got one."  
  
"YOUR KIDDING?!" Macentire Clements gasped at the statement.   
  
"No sir... He's severely injured and I don't think I'll move him yet, he might get suspicious."  
  
"Very well...Just be sure too... wait, He's still alive?"  
  
"Y-Yes..." Heila blinked.  
  
"Bring him all healed up and healthy, this is more than just a run for money any more Heila, this is  
a game which I plan to win even if it means by being overly dirty and having to get my hands dirty  
for once...." Clements laughed evilly, with that he hung up.   
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Another bounty hunter also hired by Clements, sat in the air port, watching waiting. He grinned,  
what would the presidents do if he had news about their injured friend. "They'll be there in a  
day..." Heila voice came over his two way.   
  
"Thanks Heila, I'll take the other 4 and get them tangled in our little web of lies."  
  
"Thanks Graf. You'll get your share from Clements for sure. Bye."  
  
Fin.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Id have to say I'm still unsure about the whole YAIO thing, It's kinda odd, and NOT on my  
specialty list..... Is it okay??? well is it? I NEED to know!! Is it too... CRAPPY or is it beyond  
help, do tell, if you have any suggestions feel free to make them! Thanks! ~Happy-fox-girl 


	8. A Flight to Earth

Part Seven:A Flight to Earth  
The morning came all to soon for Heero, the bright rays of sun pierced his eye lids. He blinked  
when he registered warm breath fluttering his hair slightly. A smile crept slowly over his face, Duo  
slept soundly with Heero wrapped in his arms. Unknowingly Heero began to study the soft  
features of his beloved. It seemed forever until Duo's soft blue eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Morning..." Heero whispered.   
  
"Hum? Ohmonin'..." Duo's sleepy still I'm-here-but-I'm-not voice answered back.  
  
Heero chuckled and curled up closer toward Duo's warm body. Duo smiled and welcomed it  
openly, "How long till we reach the air port?" Duo asked, "It's 7:02 now..."   
  
"If we leave by 7:30 then we should make it in time..."  
  
"Then we should probably get up and wake the others..."  
  
"Yeah Your probably right..." Heero sighed, what seemed like a rather darn-it sigh at that.  
Although they didn't move right away, but soon Duo sat up taking the covers with him Heero  
sighed and he too sat up. Duo wondered over to the other tent which the two occupants were  
already up and about, sitting and drinking tea and chatting quietly.  
  
"Am I invited?" Duo asked popping his head in.  
  
"Morning Duo!" Quatre smiled and patted a spot beside him. "Your always welcome!"  
  
"Tea?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Sure!" Duo nodded. "I see you can use that arm to an extent."  
  
"Yes, Still a bit pain full, but it works..." Trowa nodded.  
  
"Hello..." Heero walked in. Quatre, trowa and Duo smiled brightly up at him.  
  
"Tea?" Trowa asked.   
  
"No, but thanks..."  
  
"What time do we leave?" Quatre asked.   
  
"20 minutes..." Duo answered.  
  
"We leave at 7:30 promptly."  
  
"Okay, After we finsh I'll take the tent down." Qautre said.  
  
"I'll help!" Duo offered.   
  
"Thanks Duo!" Quatre smiled great fully. So with in the 20 minutes the 4 boys were on the road  
again, HOPING to see Wufei walking along side the road, But no such luck. Again an again  
Heero was tempted to turn around and find their fall comrade, but he had to get the others to  
safety first. He'd come back for Wufei later.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
"Good Morning!!" Heila crawled over to Wufei and shook him a bit. His right eye covered by  
bandages. Chest, legs and arms covered, he looked like a living mummy.  
  
"Ow..." Wufei growled out. His left eye glared at her.  
  
"Sorry..." she smiled and pulled his near immobile body to rest against hers.   
  
"Hello, what are you doing?" He asked feeling himself being lifted up.  
  
"Since your pretty much bound to NOT being able to move and you kinda NEED food, I'm going  
to feed you." she stated simply.  
  
"You-You're WHAT?!" he chocked on his dry throat.  
  
"Oh stop being such a baby..." She rested her chin on his crown to see what she was doing;  
she then delivered a luke warm soup in a spoon at his mouth.  
  
After grumbling something in audible he accepted it, "Amazing... It's not so bad..."  
  
"My you're a sour puss today aren't we..."  
  
"You'd be surprised..." he chuckled as the spoon was shoved in his mouth.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
They parked safely in the airports parking lot. "Okay. Here's were THIS bag comes in handy..."  
Heero opened it and wigs and fake mustaches and what nots poured. Out.   
  
"So as to NOT get recognized..." Trowa sighed.  
  
"Correct."  
  
"This should be fun!" Quatre laughed. Every one kinda glanced at him before shaking their heads.   
  
"Anyway..." Heero blinked. "Make your self look as ridiculous as possible... With actually getting  
noticed..."  
  
"Oh yeah, LOADS of fun," Duo joked.  
  
"Oh, Be quite!" Quatre shot.  
  
After 10 minutes of picking out their stuff and convincing Duo to go as a girl since her couldn't  
get his hair under a wig, they entered the air port their 'Baggage'.  
  
After getting settled on the ship and man walked up to them and handed each a slip of paper.  
They blinked and read them.  
~Your friend, he is safe, I know were to find him, and I can get you to a safe place...~  
  
Heero shook his head, "We can't trust him."  
  
"Why not?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Trap mean anything to youl?"  
  
"..." they didn't reply. They continued to sit there.   
  
'WHY AREN'T THEY RUNNING TO ME ASKING; WONDERING?! Err... stupid Yuy...' He  
growled. 'I can't risk blowing my cover...' with that he ran off, Determined to get them next time  
around.  
  
The shuttle to earth left with out delay, the 4 boys leaving their friend behind and the threat  
behind. Finally a little peace...  
  
Fin.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
`.' Soooooo sleepy.... it 11:18 like AS I right this BUT by the time you read it, it's not but if you  
wondering about the undramatic chapter balm it on the sleepiness... yes... sleepy... I dunno, I'm  
tempted to go on to 8 but yet I'm soooo tired..... hum decisions... decisions.... WELL while I'm  
contemplating this YOU need to click the review button and well Review!! Yes??? okaY!!~  
Happy Fox Girl 


	9. A Mountain Side Escapade

Part Eight: A Mountain Side Escapade   
The shuttle landed with out delay in sunny side CALIFORNIA!!! (why? I dunno!!) The four  
undercover males made hast rented a car and got outta there in less than 2 hours. It was another  
yet long and quite ride, this time a but less cramped but still a bit uneasy.  
  
"So were will we be stay tonight?" Duo asked.  
  
"The mountains..." Heero answered. The other four kinda blinked.   
  
"Why the mountains??" Quatre asked.  
  
"Who beside us would think to go to the mountains to stay 'under cover'?" Heero answered.   
  
"I don't think I'll ever be able to understand you..." Duo sighed.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Heila watched the tent flap, flap in the breeze. Wufei had insisted that she let him be for a while to  
'freshen up'. Little did she realize that ment leave me alone while I plan an escape. She had been  
laying there little over 30 minutes when her curiosity got the better of her. Getting up, she made  
her way over to where Wufei was supposed to be. Peaking in the tent she found no one, only  
bandages.   
  
"Wufei?" she called curiously. No response. This kinda got her worried and she began to search  
for her money bags.  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Wufei has stripped down to get a 'bath' or as close as a bath could come in the wilderness. His  
silky black hair hung around his shoulders as he looked over him self. It was amazing to him how  
he survived that fall, tumble, dive or what ever you wanted to call it, although he was in pain no  
matter how little he moved he put up with it.   
  
"What were you trying to say Meiran?" he asked him self. "I still don't understand...."  
  
"Understand what?"  
  
Wufei turned around un sure what to do, after all he was naked.  
  
"I'm not looking...But when you never did come back I had to make sure you didn't die."  
  
"Thanks for caring..." Wufei said jokingly.  
  
"I ask you again, what don't you understand?" she asked not sure why.  
  
"Nothing, never mind..." he stood up and slipped a robed over his scratched and bruised body.  
  
"Afraid to tell me?" She asked hearing the ruffle of fabric, she turned toward him, she blinked at  
the sight of the wet boy, his hair blew gently off to the side, golden skin glowed with life from the  
sun, his dark eyes pondering the answer to her question; he looked like a god.  
  
"A dream I had..or an illusion, which I'm not sure...but... it was like she was there... but she  
wasn't... she died many years ago..."  
  
"Your not making much sense..."   
  
"I know... But sometime it's nice not to make sense..."  
  
Heila had to laugh, "Why don't I make some tea and you can tell me all about your little  
illusion..."   
  
"Well I can't guarantee I will but the tea sounds good I'm getting rather cold actually..." With  
that Heila and Wufei made their way back to the tents.  
  
They sat chatting almost like old friends almost forgetting that the other was the enemy. Wufei  
spoke of the oriental girl and his damaged heart, Heila spoke of her broken family and her  
damaged heart, they laughed about their faults, spoke of their friends highly and laughed their  
friends faults. Wufei couldn't keep his eyes off her soft body. Now that he actually could, he  
studied her curves, her face, the way light bounced of her tan skin. His eyes roamed her body  
taking in the cloths and how her long sliver hair matched her frame so nicely.  
  
"Wufei?" Heila asked.  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Thanks... Its been a while since I've had a talk like that..."  
  
"My first..." he scratched his head.  
  
"Really? Didn't you ever discus your feelings with your wife?"  
  
"No, then I was to proud to admit that I had a weakness..." he looked up.  
  
"Yes that can be a problem..."  
  
"Heila?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Your not lying to me when you say your going to help me are you?"  
  
"No. I don't lie." She lied.  
  
"Good. I'm tired I think I will sleep now..."  
  
"Good night Wufei..." Heila smiled. Wufei didn't get up he stayed with the girl. Sleeping on her  
pillow, her bed. Heila didn't mind in fact she was almost glad. She wasn't alone, but... a thought  
crossed her mind then and there.   
  
'God... what have I gotten myself in to... I've found him, the one who seems to maybe just give a  
damn what happens to me. But I have to kill him... no, no I don't have to kill him. I won't let him  
slip from my fingers... no. I will make him see my true feelings and I WILL help him, Because I  
don't lie.'   
  
Heila covered Wufei's form with a blanket and went out side a gun in hand. It was time she freed  
her self from the grasp of Clements and Nichle... she walked down to another camp site.  
  
"Nichle!!" she called. A rather burly man came out of a tent and looked at her puzzled.  
  
"Heila? What's going on?"  
  
"Truth, I won't take any more. Say hello to your ancestors for me. Good bye." She pulled the  
trigger and Nichle feel to the ground blood oozing  
from in between his eyes. She turned and left, leaving the man to wallow in pain.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
"So now that were in the mountains and COLD, now what?" Duo asked as he, Trowa, Quatre  
and Heero huddled together for warmth.  
  
"We stay..." Heero nodded his head.  
  
"What a wonderful idea..." Trowa said scarcastily, "Not ONLY are we being hunted down we  
might die of hypothermia or get frostbite, I can hardly wait..."  
  
"Haha..." Heero glared. "It's not that funny..."  
  
"Sure it is..." Duo agreed. "Heero look, I say staying in the under brush and getting bitten by a  
mosquitoes MUCH better than getting hypothermia or frostbite!"  
  
"Fine!" Heero agreeded. "We'll move. So start packing up!" Heero got up. The other three gladly  
followed and they had that tent down faster than you could say, well, a mouth full of words.  
  
They relocated to a much warmer part of the mountain and they set camp like normal and  
everybody was happy, well mostly everybody.  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
"Sir we can confirm Heila's information, The four presidents ARE on earth, tracking them now..."  
A pair of dark eyes looked through a pair of binoculars and located their tent.   
  
"Sir, We got'um..." he pulled up a rocket launcher and aimed.  
  
Fin. 


	10. Enemies and Love

Part Nine: Enemies and Love   
Cross hairs aimed, and finger tight on the trigger, all seemed to lead to a dramatic death for our  
four heros. With a snicker he pulled the trigger and a rocket whizzed to the doom of it victims.   
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
"Do you hear something??" Duo asked as he and Heero played chess.  
  
"I'm not falling for that on duo..." Heero glared.  
  
"No I'm serious... I hear something, and its getting closer..."  
  
Heero glared but stopped and listened to his amazement there was something. "Its probably a  
bird..."   
  
Suddenly the tent was ripped in two as a rocket landed and exploded 5 ft from our heros. Quatre  
and Trowa weren't affected very much but another rocket crashed into their tent.  
  
"WHAT THE H... IS GOING ON?!" Duo screamed as he helped Heero to his feet, both were  
bleeding pretty badly, their backs being penetrated from scrapnull.   
  
"We're under attack!! Come on! We've got to run!" Trowa waved to Duo to follow. About that  
time another rocket came down. The four jumped away from the blast and ran in the direction  
which they faced after their jump.   
  
Quatre sprinted away for all his worth, tears streaming down his face, his back and leg hurt.  
Losing his footing, he tripped and fell, his world went black.  
  
The others had run into Bounty Hunters and were captured. Gaged and bound, they were dragged  
to a camp near by.   
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Stars filled the night sky, a comfortable breeze blew steadily making the hot night bearable. In a  
tent soft snoring could be heard. The moon provided a comfortable lighting, almost romantic.  
Heila, who at the time, was not asleep, played with strands of the other person's hair.   
  
"Hum... Beautiful..." she whispered, "To bad this can't last forever..."  
  
"Heila?" a soft mummer arose from the covers.  
  
"Did I wake you?" she asked gently.  
  
"Why aren't you asleep?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Because..." She dropped his hair and laid her head upon his shoulder. Wufei snaked his arm  
around her waist instinctively. Smiling Heila looked up and looked deep into his eyes.  
  
"What?" he whispered, almost afraid to ask. She leaned toward him, lips brushed gently against  
his.   
  
"I hope this answers your question..." She replied back softly. Wufei raised an eye brow but then  
felt a passionate kiss, so taken back he kissed back.  
  
"I...wha?.... Heila?" his voice came out in a rasp.  
  
"Shh, Just, hold me... please..." With that she laid her head back on his shoulder. Wufei smiled  
and realized what that dream ment, So much more in your future... This girl, woman WAS his  
future. He lifted her chin and smiled down on her questioning face. He gently kissed her, Heila's  
eyes popped open, shocked.   
  
"Wufei?" she murmured against his lips.  
  
"Sh, don't talk..." he pulled her on top of him and kissed her deeply while running his hands up  
under her shirt. She quickly moved out of reach and stared at him.   
  
"What? What are you doing?"  
  
"I won't hurt you."  
  
"I'm only 24..."   
  
"So?" he asked. "My mom was only 16."  
  
She blinked, "What?"  
  
He rolled over and looked at her, "Scared?"  
  
"No." She huffed  
  
"Then why are you shivering?" he asked moving over to her and ran a finger over her check.  
  
"Cold..." she turned away.  
  
"Then let me make you warm." he hugged her, gently he pulled her down on him. She finally gave  
in smiling, he was serious.  
  
"Don't break me..." she whispered as his hands slowly ran over her back and lifted off her shirt.   
  
"Don't worry, I won't." He replied.   
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Quatre woke up to pain and darkness. Dried blood covered his back, and face. His sunlight blond  
hair had small branches and grass in it as it stuck up in all directions.  
  
"Trowa? Duo? Heero?" he asked he looked around. Nothing but crickets chirping answered. He  
stumbled a bit as he stood up. Looking up into the purple sky just as the last rays of sun gave off  
their last bit light he saw smoke. Smiling he ran towards it, ignoring all his pains, he knew it was  
them. His friends were waiting for him!   
  
Fin. 


	11. False Bounty

Part Ten: False Bounty  
  
Wufei felt a slight draft up his legs and blinked awake. He found his girl gone. Quickly slipping on  
a robe he walked out and looked around. Heila was heading towards the river, he nodded and  
went back inside the tent and got dressed more properly. Locating the food rations he quickly  
prepared breakfast. He never did see her reenter the area. Placing her hands over his neck she  
rested agaist his back and whispered in his ear.  
  
"Morning!" he said energetically.  
  
"What'cha making?" she asked.  
  
"Breakfast."  
  
"Umm... How very sweet of you. I'm going to get into some real clothes and I'll be right out."  
She nibbled on his ear lobe and then left.   
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
the light of the fire came ever closer, Quatre could feel his happiness over whelm him. He ran and  
ran but when he cam to the camp, it wasn't at all what he was hoping for.   
  
"Bounty hunters..." he whispered when he realized who they were. Stopping in some under brush  
he listened.  
  
"So Jack! How much do you reckon we'll get for those three?"  
  
"I dunno, maybe. 15,000,000,000,000, at the least."  
  
"I dunno were that fourth got off too... maybe we killed him, we'll have to search tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah."   
  
Quatre made his way around the side to a large tent, he carefully listened inside of it. Hoping it  
was his friends. After all he was their only hope.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Three boys sat gaged and tied to a separate pole looking at each other they made faces and tried  
to lighten the mood but that didn't happen. Trowa's Shoulder was in the most pain than ever. His  
face was pale and his head hung low. Duo squirmed constantly, after all, he didn't like that his but  
kept falling asleep. Heero, who was the perfect one, sat completely still, a stoic expression on his  
face, duo kept trying to make his at least smile but nothing worked. A soft shuffling in the fabric  
of the tent could be heard, all three looked up assuming the worst. A boy wit ha gun walked in a  
struck a small flashlight and waved.  
  
"Hold on a sec and I'll un gag you." Quatre quickly un-gaged his beloved and then Duo and  
Heero. They smiled great fully at him.  
  
"How did you-" Duo was silenced by the placing of Quatre's finger over his lips.   
  
"Shh, they might hear you, don't talk. I'll explain later." So as quickly as he could he untied Duo  
and Duo went to untie Heero as Quatre untied Trowa. Quatre handed them a small hand gun and  
waved for them to follow him, they quickly exited under the floor flap and in to the woods. They  
didn't get far when a gun shot rang out and Duo flee over clutching his leg.  
  
"Dang!! They know we're gone..." Duo cringed as he felt his blood oozed through his fingers.  
Heero bent over and ripped his shirt apart and tied a quick and tight knot around the wound.  
  
"Thanks..."  
  
"Any time." Heero helped him to his feet and supported Duo as they began to run off. A few  
more gun shots rang out missing them. Trowa returned a few fires but they kept running. Quatre  
pulled them into a nice cave and pulled brush in front of it.  
  
"Settle your breathing as soon as you can." Quatre said breathing deeply trying to regain his  
breath. The others followed suit. They saw a light flip on and it searched, that area a long time.   
  
"Nothing hear Jet! They escaped!! DAMNED!"  
  
"Don't worry Jack! We'll get them next time. Winner is gonna be a dead Weiner next time  
around!" With that the two voices walked off grumbling and cursing. The four breathed a sigh of  
relief and relaxed. Quatre then snapped on his tiny flash light and flashed Duo.  
  
"Lets see your leg."  
  
Heero was supporting a near blacked out braided boy.  
  
"He's losing blood and fast..." Heero replied pointing to the floor, already there was a large  
puddle of blood around Duo's foot.  
  
"There isn't enough pressure..." Trowa looked at the lost shirt. The three boys quickly pitched in  
and wrapped their strands of shirt around it as tight as they could. Duo was now gone in never  
land still leaning agaist Heero.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
"How about we go help your friends?" Heila asked after She and Wufei finished breakfast.  
  
"What?" he asked blinking.  
  
"Lets go! We're going to earth! And there we're gonna find your friends and save them!" Heila  
stood up smiling.  
  
"I love your way of thinking!" He to stood up, as they read each others mind they quickly packed  
up camp and got in the black car and drove away after Heila explained that she is borrowing this  
car from a friend, and it wasn't the car he thought it was. The team of two was off!   
  
Fin. 


	12. Reuinted Once More

Chapter Eleven: Reuinted Once More  
Heero carried Duo on his back, the boys head lulled about. The bleeding in his led had slowed considerably but, Duo never did wake up from his black-out. This worried Heero considerably.   
  
"We'll be to the car in a few minutes..." Quatre called over his shoulder.  
  
"Good, This dead weight is getting tiring..." Heero muttered.  
  
Little did they know they were being stalked, hunted like animals.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
"According to my sorces they're up on a mountian, And that's were we need to go!" Heila cranked up the car. By now Heila had reviled that she was an ex-BH. Wufei had a hard time accepting this but finally forgave her. They drove off at high speeds, both hoping to find the others alive.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
"OKAY! HOLD IT!" A voice rang out. The three stoped.  
  
"I'm guessing we're in trouble?" Trowa groned.  
  
"Thought ya could get away eh?" Two men step out of the bushes, they were identical, Jack and Jet grinned evily.  
  
"I suppose we couldn't talk about this could we?" Quatre tried.  
  
"SHUT YER TRAP!" The one in a blue cap comaneded.  
  
"Why?" Heero asked.  
  
Jet cocked his gun and aimed at Duo's head, "If you want him to remain breathin'."  
  
Heero glared, but shut his mouth.   
  
"Go on Jet, I've got yer Covered." The one in the red cap sneered.  
  
The one it the blue cap, or Jet advanced on Heero and held out rope. "Why do you put him down, yeah?"   
  
Heero nodded and slowly eased Duo on to the ground and as he came up he wiped out his gun and fired on Jet, the bullet hit him in the leg. He fell over groning. Trowa and Quatre scatterd as Jack fired on them. Heero dodged the bullet fire and ran to hide the vunerable Duo.   
  
Jet and Jack went after them. This went on for hours, Untill finally The three boys were driven back together, guns empty and their old injuires flaring up.  
  
"Welp, Now what?" Quatre asked as he meet the back of one of the others.  
  
"I have NO clue..." Trowa Sighed.   
  
"We need a mirical..." Heero admitied. All of a sudden the two men feel over a hole in the back of there head that Blood gushed from.   
  
"Did some one ask for a miracle?" Wufei step out of the woods.  
  
"W-Wufei?" The three asked astonished.  
  
"Who were expectin the easter bunny?" He asked laughing.  
  
"But Wufei? How did you kill them both at the same time?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Heila..." he nodded to the other side of them. The Sliver haired girl waved, her thin figer belittled by the long, large gun slung across her shoulder.  
  
"Who are you?" Heero asked.  
  
"Heila!" She replied energetically.  
  
"Why are you helping us?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Can she be trusted?" Quatre looked at Wufei.  
  
"Yes, You can trust her." Wufei nodded, "After all, I'm here, Alive."  
  
The three nodded.  
  
"By the way, Where is Maxwell?"   
  
Heero's eyes opened in realization that he had forgoten his friend and ran off to the under brush. The others watched as he produced a body.   
  
"Is he dead?" Heila asked fearing the worst.  
  
"No, just out, he's been this way since last night, he got shot in the leg and has lost alot of blood." Heero answered.  
  
"Well lets see!" Heila flung a bag off her shoulder and produced a large medial bag. Heero hesitantly laid duo on his stomach and showed her the wound. She un wraped the bloodied shirt bandage and pulled out tweezers, she removed the bullet and sqirted alot of aniseptic on it, she then wrapped about a mile of bandages over it.  
  
"It's stoped bleeding, and the aniseptic should help speed up the recovery, and he should come around sometime tommorow!" she replied. Heero nodded great fully and again picked up the chestnut haired boy.  
  
"Come on, Our van is on the hill, We'll get out of here and stop at a hotel." Heila said pulling Wufei along by the hand. Trowa and the others looked at each other and reluctantly followed.  
  
Fin. 


	13. A New Player

Part Twelve: A New Player  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN JET AND JACK ARE DEAD?" Macentire glared at the messenger.  
  
"Just that sir, their bodies were found yesterday by their camp site, And another thing Heila is a traitor, she was seen yesterday helping the 5 to a near by hotel..."  
  
Macentire not to enthralled by the messengers message stormed the room, the man was large a burly, on every finger a gold ring sat and he had expensive tastes. Two small beaded eyes watched, and a large beaky nose protruded from his face, He wasn't much taller than 5 foot and his black hair was pulled back into a thin ponytail at the base of his neck.  
  
"That's it, I will from here on out personally see that they are killed, remove all bounty's from their head it's now between Me and them. And I Will win..." Macentire growled. The messenger boy gulped and ran to do as he was told.  
  
  
It had been a little over two days and the five hadn't been bothered, all of them were a little more than jumpy and grumpy.   
  
"Do you think we'll ever be able to return to our old lives?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Who knows...." Trowa sighed as he re-read the same book for the 5th time.  
  
"Whoa!" Duo pointed to Heero's laptop screen and was grinning like an idiot.  
  
"GUESS WHAT GUYS!"   
  
"What Duo?" Heero asked from the couch as he sat up to look at Duo.  
  
"I hacked into a computer system and from what I can tell by this e-mail, WE'RE NO LONG WANTED!!" Duo cheered.  
  
"WHAT?!" Trowa, Quatre, Heero, and Wufei all echoed.  
  
"I'm serious!!" Duo Pointed to the line, the 4 rushed over and looked. Astonished at first they then bust out into cheers, hugging and dancing around.  
  
Heila woke up and glared. "What's all the racket about?"  
  
"Were no longer wanted!! We're free!!" Quatre relayed the news.  
  
Heila's face feel. "Did you say the bounty has been removed??"   
  
They all nodded.   
  
"Not good..."  
  
"What do you mean not good?" Duo asked.  
  
"Basically, MACTENTIRE IS NOW GOING TO KILL YOU ON HIS OWN!!" She screamed.  
  
"Who?" Wufei rubbed his ears.  
  
"Macentire Clements. A very BAD and very SNEAKY bad stabber... He's not ONLY out to kill you, but ME...." He slapped her forehead. "Gods.... Our day just got better...."  
"Okay.... So this is bad?" Duo asked.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Nooooooo." Duo stood up and hobbled over to a wall and banged his head.  
  
"Soooo... I say we get up and move," Heila streached.  
  
"why?" Heero asked.  
  
"This place isn't any good, it's out in the middle of no where AND not to mention he probably KNOWS we're here...."  
  
"So what do you suggest?" Trowa asked.  
  
"The city..."  
  
Everyone looked at her as though she we're nuts.   
  
"The city??" Heero asked.  
  
"Yes, that way there are MORE than enough people there and maybe we can buy enough time and THEN find a BETTER plan."  
  
Wufei and Trowa sighed, Duo continued to bang his head nad Quatre and Heero just stared.  
  
"Well don't just stand there!!" Heila barked. They all jumped and began packing. In about an hour all their stuff was packed in the van and they were on their way to the big city. (Sounds kind corney don't it??)  
  
"So explain to us why the Clements is SO dangerous?" Heero asked Heila.  
  
"He knows people LOTS of people who know people, it's a very large ring of informers and recivers.... Basicly, as long as we're alive there are eyes everywere.... And to tell ya the truth, they're probably following us as we speak..." Heila asnwered. That made everyone un easy.   
  
"So what city are we going to?" Heero asked.   
  
"Los Anglos..." She replied as the gold gate bridge came into view. They all blinked.  
  
"I feel like I'm in a dream..." Duo grumbled. As they entered the area a plane flew over head.   
  
  
'Sir, they've now entered, Los Anglos...'  
  
Fin. 


	14. The Big City, Big Trouble

Angel: Okay, your right. I have a habbit of wrtting things and NEVER finsihing them ask my friends. AND Another problem with me is that I tend to rush things because you right, I'm like DESPERATE to get around to this ONE sene that was the INSPERATION of the whole piece!O.o AND ANOTHER thing is the I have REALITIVLY good plots but CRAPPY ending, I mean its this happened and nothing ever happened again. The end.... Be warned and don't falme me for that.... I'm going to try VERY HARD not to do that. BUT!! I let you all go now.  
Ps: I'm going to attempt to put Heero and Trowa back into charater as best I can.  
Pss: Heila's name is pronuoced He- I- la. You say the he as he the i as an i and the la as la. so put it to gether you've got Heila!  
  
ALSO: I don't own gundam wing, never did and never will... that's just a fact. Don't sue me, my money's going toward a ps2 so BUG OFF!  
  
~Now on to the story!  
**********  
Chapter Thirteen: The Big City, Big Trouble  
  
Entering one of the most crappy hotels the 6 wrinkled their noses. Three double beds lined the room each was probably infested with bugs and other nasty things. This made Quatre's skin crawl.   
  
"Ewwwwww...." Heila looked at the bathroom with disgust as well. "That's just NASTY!"  
  
Duo looked to Wufei and counted down on his fingers, at one they looked at Qautre who had made it his business to actually make the room liveable. Heila had begun the same with the bath room. The other four watched shaking their heads it was hopelss to stop them.  
  
**********  
  
"Ahhh, i see Your trying to stay one step ahead of me eh, Heila. Well that's not going to work, remember I'm not you average Bounty hunter. So let the games begin." Macintire entered the exact same hotel and got ready to play cat and mouse.   
  
You see bigs crowds are good, because either everybody sees you or no one at all, so he had a 50 50 chance of getting away with his plan. Invite Heila away kill her then pick the Presedents off one by one. His large mouth spread into the most gold filled silver plated grin you had ever laid eyes on.   
  
Now to exsicute his plan.  
  
**********  
  
It was day two of Los Angles Life in a grungy hotel with 5 men who never took baths on a regualr basis, she was about ready to buy and bunch of deoderant and air freshner, but she refrained from doing so.   
  
"I'm going for a walk." Heila said suddenly, Everybody looked at her.   
  
"Alone?"  
  
"Yes alone, I'll be fine, be back in half an hour." She said quickly as she ran out the door. As soon as she was out side she could feel eyes on her back, that ever naggin feeling of watching waiting. She shuddered and made her way out side the wrechted hotel and into the busy Los Angles street.   
  
"Please let me be okay....." Suddenly a shot rang out and a bullet wizzed past her right leg, she let out a little scream and set to running. Heila ran through the steets, shots ringing out everywhere, inocent bistanders feel to the ground injured or dead. Heila felt to guilty, that for the first time since she was a little girl tears ran down her face.  
  
"I knew I should've at least brung a gun...." She panted and darted down a dark isle. The shooting seized but for only an instent before a bullet found its way into the building above her head. She cursed and bolted from her hidding spot and into a dead end.   
  
"I've got you know Heila Shetly!" A deep mans voice boomed.   
  
"Macentire!" she hissed looking around, "Show your ugly face you coward!"   
  
"That's funny coming from someone who's about to die. You dissapoint me Heila, i was sure i could count on you to bring them down, remember your vow? DO you not remember your vow to bring justice to those who have wronged you?"  
  
"THAT!! THat was 13 years ago, i was young and nieve! i had no one eles to turn to! But know, i've found my place and it's not killing people who haven't shit to me! So piss off!" She screamed. She dobbled over spitting up blood, her hands shot to her stomach, blood leaked out.   
  
"Now, What were you saying?" he asked laughing.  
  
"You'll die in the end..." Her words slured together as she feel over face first into a pile of mud. MAcintire let out a harty laugh as if he had been told the funniest joke. he swung his gun over his shoulder and walked out into the streets.   
  
A meek little boy pulled Heila's lifeless form into a small cavern behind a few trash cans.  
  
********  
  
"It's been over an hour...." Quatre said worriedly.  
  
"I know...." Duo agreed.  
  
"We should...." Trowa was cut off by the ringing of the phone.   
  
Heero picked it up and said nothing.  
  
"I know it's You Yuy, but tell your friends that Heila's dead and one by one i'm going to get you too....*click*"  
  
Heero slamed the reciver down.   
  
"Heero? What's up?"  
  
"Who was it?" Quatre asked.  
  
"What did they want?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Heila's dead, and macentire know's were here, where ever he is he can see strait into this room...."   
  
"Damn it..." Wufei growled.  
  
"Poor Heila..." Quatre looked at the chinese man.  
  
"Do you think we should move?" Duo asked.  
  
"What's the point?" Heero asked.   
  
"If we stay on the move and deisguise our selfs then maybe we can spare our lives..." Trowa sadi nonchalantly.  
  
"WHAT'S THE POINT?!" Heero shoated. "DON'T YOU GET IT?! WE ARE DEAD MEN!"  
  
Wufei grabbed Heero by the shirt and punched him sqare in the jaw. "SNAP OUT OF IT!"  
  
"We've done damn good til know, so damnit, if it means moving again, let go! I DO NOT WANT TO DIE WITH MY TAIL TUCKED BETWEEN MY LEGS!"  
  
"He has a point..." Duo sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
"We aren't the kind to give up so easily."  
  
"Do as you wish, but i'm staying here. He'll get you eventually...." Heero stood by the window. Wasn't it obvious? Why couldn't they see that they are only prolonging their deaths... fools, they'd get it eventually...  
  
Fin. 


	15. Convincing an Already Convinced Man

Chapter Four-Teen: Convincing an Already Convinced Man  
  
Heero sat staring blankly at the wall, by his side sat his machine gun. In the beds his four friends slept  
soundly, everyone and a while he'd glance at Duo, but he'd quickly look away. 'What idiots, don't  
they get it, no matter what we do, we'll never make it out alive. He's too good, he has spy's  
everywhere, killed our only hope, that Heila chick. We're screwed. DAMN HIM!!' Heero slammed  
his fist into the wall and growled deep in his throat. The sound awoke the restless Duo.  
  
"Wha? What was that?" he asked drowsily. His long brown locks hanging over his shoulders. Heero  
blinked.   
  
"Nothing, it was just me," he replaced his shock with that emotionless face.   
  
"Oh, something bothering you?" Duo asked.   
  
"No."  
  
"Heero..." Duo got up and walked over to his friend. Heero only watched as the boy walked over to  
him, "I know something up, so don't make me pry."  
  
"Nothing's up."   
  
"Heero!" Duo stomped his foot. "Stop this! You're only making things worse! I do not want to die!  
Shit if I have to give up office then I will, if that's what he's after then, maybe we should all give up  
offices! I mean, I've finally found something I can look to, you. Heero, don't give up. Please, let's just  
go....."   
  
Heero looked unmoved to the boy, "I told you..." he was cut off him a very hard slap from Duo.  
  
"I don't care!" Duo whispered, "I will not let you give up, even it means dragging you kicking and  
screaming. We'll make it through! We will!" he suddenly felt a knot form in his throat, he tried to say  
something else but was met by a warm embrace.   
  
"I'm........ you're right." Heero tightened his embrace. Duo blinked and smiled, he wrapped his arms  
around Heero. The two stood there holding on to the other like there was no tomorrow. Heero felt a  
small kiss be place under his ear. Heero pulled away and looked questioningly into Duo's eyes. The  
large Cobalt eyes danced. Without warning the two met in a heartfelt kiss.   
  
Heero's heart and spirt took flight, he felt all those years off training and suffering wash away. When  
they finally broke Duo felt Heero burry his head on his shoulder. Duo just lead the younger boy to the  
bed where they fell asleep. (1)   
  
******************************  
  
Swirling masses of color and pain, was it enough that I'm on the verge of death, but to die at the  
monsters hands. If I wasn't so god damn confused maybe I could find my way back, back to Wu-san...  
Wu-san..... Oh god, I shouldn't have left. I was their only hope...... It's all my fault...... damn that  
man.... I'm sorry Wufei, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and yes Heero...... I'm so sorry, live on for me..... don't  
die...........  
  
******************************  
  
A small frame huddles by a flame in the midst of a dusty room. A larger but still skinny frame bustled  
about over a figure. It lay still, breath hardly visible, life tittering on the edge of death.   
  
"Will she be okay mamma?" The small frame asked.  
  
"I dunno dear, she's been got preaty good."   
  
"I hope so, she's so purty..... I bet her mamma and dada miss her."   
  
"Yes..." the lady smiled. "I bet they do."  
  
*****************************  
  
Dawn awoke even the sleepiest of souls. Five miserable and tired boys drove off into the waking sun  
hoping to get a head start and to maybe get a few more hours of life time in.  
  
Fin.  
  
*****************************  
  
(1) AHHHHHH!!! *runs around in panic* I had a hard time doing that scene, trying to keep people n  
character, and trying to make it all romantic at the same time!! O.o I was Soooooo debating NOT to  
do that, but it seemed appropriate....... *sigh* IF ANY OF YA RAVE!! *Growls* I'm gonna have to  
hurt ya!!! *Sigh* WHY?! Why did I have to write this... *Waves a fist at Ryoko* 


	16. A Turn for Better, and Yet all Seems Los...

Chapter fifteen: A Turn for Better, and Yet all Seems Lost.  
  
The five males drove on wearily. It seemed like days before they found an area to their liking to stop. It was small, conspicuous, and well hidden; at least that was their views. No one spoke unless it was nessascary; Wufei and Trowa were both socked Heero changed his mind. Still not a word from their mouths.   
  
"I'm off to get a few things," Quatre said quietly, "dose anybody need anything?"   
  
"Do you mind picking up lunch?" Duo asked. He received a small chuckle from both Quatre and Heero.  
  
"I'll pick up lunch." Trowa offered.  
  
"I'll get our rooms." Wufei crossed his arms.   
  
"Then me and Duo will help Wufei with unloading our stuff." Heero nodded.   
  
"Don't forget your guns." Duo said softly as he waved Quatre and Trowa off. The winked and patted her hips signaling they had it. He nodded and followed Heero and Wufei.  
  
Hours seemed to roll by before the anticipation exploded, Heero knew something bad had happened and Wufei and Duo were arguing. But Trowa and Quatre returned safely. Them selves and their charge in tact.  
  
"Food!" Duo cried happily. It was Trowa's turn to laugh as he kept the bag of food from Duo.  
  
"Hey!! Give that here!! Come on!!"   
  
Quatre poked Trowa in the side causing him to giggle and Duo to snatch the food and pass it out. Trowa grabbed Quatre and tickled him mercilessly. He stopped when the blond boy began laughing through his tears. He placed a quick kiss on his neck and let him go. Things settled down and they ate silently, somewhat not so depressed. All though, in the back of their minds they dreaded the next minute.  
  
**** ~ *****  
  
Heila opened her eyes to he touch of a soft hand to her check. "Who?"  
  
"So ye be awake?" an older female's voice asked.   
  
"What? Where am I?" she asked.  
  
"Just near where ye last were, the place where ye got shot."   
  
"Oh?" She sat up with a bit of assistance, her long silkily strands of sliver hair fell over her shoulders.   
  
"Come, I know it's not much, but ye must try and eat." The elder lady said gently. Heila got a good look around and shook her head.  
  
"No I couldn't your kindness is much more than enough."  
  
"But ye will die, so eat." She placed it in her lap and stood up her old bones creaking slightly. Heila sighed and nodded, she quickly dug in and found the food to be what she needed.   
  
"May I ask your name?" Heila asked.  
  
"The name of me? Come child, ye needn't know it, just call me angel, it will suffice, but that's me boy, Jo. He's all I have. Such a sweat child..." she sighed lovingly.  
  
"Well angel I don't mean to run off but the food and hospitality was wonderful, but I mustn't linger, and I need to go, my friends are in trouble."  
  
"So we've heard, when Jo wakes he can take you to a place where ye can get help and help these friends of yours, Heila."  
  
Heila just stared gawking.  
  
*****~*****  
  
Macentire looked through his telescope and cursed, they had left. 'Dang they escaped my fingers, I must capture those little basterds, oneby one I pick them off , I can claim this was done by the earth, and soon war will open again between the colonies and earth. THIS! This is what I will achieve, battle and hate will be sufficed, no more will we solders be oppressed!'  
  
*****~*****  
  
It had been a peaceful week, the boys had even been brave enough to venture out and spend time with their respective lovers or with the memory. Non the less they even as a group went for a little adventure having fun playing small games for small children enjoying the limited peace they had.   
  
"Got'cha!!" Duo pounced on a figure in a bush.   
  
"Oaf! MAXWELL!!" Wufei rolled over kicking Duo off him laughing. "Don't pounce!"   
  
"Well, your it Chang!" Duo laughed. Trowa dropped out of a tree near by and smiled. Quatre crawled out of a badger hole his clothes spoiled, Heero hung up side down, his shirt ripped in a few parts, from a tree limb.   
  
"This has got to end...." Quatre said still lying on his stomach. "I'm so worn out from running so much."  
  
"Huh?" Trowa asked.  
  
"The game!" he chuckled. "Duo and Heero like coming after me.... I'm tired...."  
  
"I just didn't feel like getting stuck in a hole!" Duo crossed his arms. Quatre laughed, "Right Duo... sure!!"  
  
"Let just finish this round then?" Wufei asked sighing standing up.   
  
"Okay!" They nodded, quickly running away as Wufei counted. Time ticked by and he looked up, everything was quite and no one was around obviously. She walked around careful of his footing as to not give off his position to the others. Suddenly a helicopter flew over head he looked at it stunned and dived into a bush, landing right on top of Heero. The two tumbled out and blinked as the helicopter landed near by. They jumped up and scrambled up the tree.   
  
*****~*****  
  
Heila sighed and looked at he bullet indented helicopter, it was a miracle they didn't blow her up. She jumped out and looked around. "Now to find my boy..... er... boys..." she giggled and readied her gun just in case.   
  
Waling quickly and quietly through the woods she found traces of their fun but she thought it was struggle or fighting, her worry only increased when she found no one around.   
  
"I'm too late..." she fell on her keens. Placing her hand over her stomach wound she sighed. "I couldn't get here in time....   
  
Wufei looked down on the silver haired female below him, could it be? It-it couldn't! how could it, the dude said she was dead.... But he... he had to find out.   
  
Heero looked oddly as Wufei feel from the tree limb to the ground below. He watched curiously, Wufei approached cautiously, then he too feel on his knees, Heero wiped out his gun. But he didn't eve get to cock it before his eyes realized they were hugging, weeping, happy to see the other.   
  
"Heila...." He muttered.  
  
*****~*****  
  
Macentire could only smile at the military base, they were shocked to find that the presidents were in trouble and were being preseueded by a bounty hunter, they easily lended him a helicopter. "What fools, don't get it, they're only helping me with this.... Thank you Heila, your actually following plans this time."  
  
*****~*****  
  
"Heila... I can't believe it! Heila!" Wufei sobbed holding the girl who sobbed into his chest. "Your not dead..."  
  
"I was afraid I had failed you...." Heila whispered. A blond peaked out of a bush, his facing grinning, Trowa and Duo weren't too far behind in popping out. Heero again hung upside down.   
  
"No, no." Wufei gained control of his tears and wiped her away, "Don't say that."  
  
She smiled and met his lips surprising him with a kiss. His face sure did show his surprise, but he slowly fell victim kissing her back. Duo let out a soft, ' ooooooooooo.' The two jerked toward the sound to fins three boys smiling back at them. Heila blushed while Wufei scowled, "Can't a guy get any privacy at all?"  
  
"No!" Quatre smiled. Wufei sighed and helped Heila to her feet. They all greeted Heila warmly.   
  
"I've got a helicopter, so it will be easy to get out of here!" She asid finally.  
  
"Why does it look bo battered?" Trowa asked. Heila laugh nervously. "I stole it from a millitary base."   
  
"YOU WHAT?!" The five boys echoed.  
  
"Do you know how bad that's gonna make us look!?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Well I do take full reposiblitly," she stuck her tonge out. Wufei sighed nad rubbed his temples, "Wonderfull..."  
  
"Common! Lets get going!" She waved them in the craft. The reluctantly climbed aboard.   
  
As soon as they were on their way, what they saw scared the living hell out of them, Macentire. 


	17. And a Light Is at the End of the Tunnel

Chapter Sixteen: And a Light Is at the End of the Tunnel  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA!!! You fools! Thought you could get away from me eh? NO! You will not land alive! I will win!" Macentire laughed hysterically as he closed in on the presidents. "When I kill you, I can say that it was the earth's delaingings, setting this peaceful dismal in to chaos, after all, nature has always favored chaos, so why don't we just stay in the natural order? Peace! Such an empty word! You all will see!"  
  
*****~*****  
  
"SHIT!" Duo screamed over the roar of the blades. "GET GOING! HE'S GAINING FAST!"   
  
"I FOLLOW YOU!" Heila nodded and pushed the craft to its limits. The boys sat watching the other helicopter follow and match their speeds. After a while the helicopter took a hit. The five males blinked and about panicked.  
  
"What was that?" Quatre was near on tears, "why doesn't he just leave us alone!"  
  
"HEERO!" Heila called.   
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Take the helm, I'll get him!" she glared as Heero took the reigns. From the opening of the side of the chopper she loaded the large gun and turned to fire it. Exchange in fire and a few words pass between the two crafts before the unthinkable happens. Yet another helicopter joins in. It was the military.  
  
"What?! What's the military doing?" Trowa asked, Quatre had found his place on Trowa arm, Trowa didn't bother trying to shake him off.   
  
"God we're doomed! Is shooting at them a good idea?" Heila asked while firing at Macentire.  
  
"Probably not..." Duo replied.   
  
Just when they though thing couldn't get any worse, the military opened fire, although Heero kept them a good bit in front of them and was doing a nice job of missing some of the bullet fire.   
  
*****~*****  
  
"Launching missiles......" Macentire laughed.  
  
*****~*****  
  
A sudden jolt in their flight caused Heila to fall over the edge, her shrill cry of surprise caused everyone to gasp in shock. Wufei was over the side grasping at his girlfriend's hand franticly. Duo grabbed hold of Wufei's ankles to keep at least him alive.   
  
"Damn! We've got to get them to stop..." Quatre said shakily.  
  
"I know..." he looked around and spotted 4 parachutes, a plan to form in his head.  
  
"GAH!!" Wufei hissed.   
  
"AH! Wufei! Your arm!" Heila gasped. Wufei could only nodded, blood dripped down his arm, his white shirt becoming stained red. Heila watched in horror as his griped lessened.   
  
"Heila, you're going to have to hold on to this arm alone. It's gone numb and I can't feel anything!" Wufei called. She nodded and held on to his wrist. Duo waved Trowa over, "What's wrong?"   
  
"Wufei's been hit...." He said softly. Duo frowned.   
  
"I'll be right back." Trowa walked to the cockpit and talked to Heero. "Heero, we've got to get rid of this thing, Wufei's injured, Heila's hanging over board, as I can see, we're near out of ammo, AND we're sitting ducks..."   
  
"I know."  
  
"We've got 4 parachutes."  
  
"One for Wufei and Heila, Duo, Quatre..... Leaving one...."   
  
"We could share it... go down together..." Trowa suggested.  
  
"Yes, that's true...." Heero nodded.  
  
"Keep flying an make a circle and head it strait for Macentire, before we ram into him we'll jump. You and me, until then, I'll keep them busy." Trowa crossed his arms.  
  
"Fine we'll do that, Help Chang and then get Quatre and Duo off, I'll continue to make the circle."  
  
"Okay." Trowa left the cockpit and threw a parachute at Quatre, "Put it on, your going to jump."  
  
"Huh? But-but Trowa..."   
  
"Do it Quatre." Trowa snapped. Quatre blinked and nodded. Trowa and Duo helped Chang get his on, then Duo.   
  
"Here's the plan, you all are going to jump, Me and Heero will be down after we kill Macentire." The helicopter took another hit, Trowa gently heaved Wufei over, and the two fell over. The parachute was dispatched soon enough. Duo waved and jumped over. Quatre gulped and looked Trowa in the eyes. "Why don't you come with me?" he asked.  
  
"Quatre, shh, don't be scared, I'll be alright, just get out of here. Okay?" Trowa embraced the boy. Quatre hugged Trowa back, "Be brave."   
  
"Alright." Quatre pushed away. They looked at each other before Quatre pulled Trowa into a simple kiss, then he jumped. Trowa stood stunned, his mind was unable to function, but he snapped back to reality when the helicopter took another direct hit. He grabbed the gun and fired on Macentire.   
  
*****~*****  
  
The ones on the ground watched the fight in the air, each scared for their two friends lives, Trowa and Heero, what were they thinking.   
  
*****~*****  
  
Trowa lost site of Macentire completely as he kept the military at bay.   
  
"TROWA!!!" Heero ran from the cockpit the parachute half way around his shoulders.   
  
"What??"  
  
Heero didn't get to complete the sentence before the two helicopters, collided, Macentire disentagrading completely. Heero and Trowa were knocked out upon compact. Their bodies becoming singed and burned.  
  
*****~*****  
  
"TROWA!"  
"HEERO!" Both Quatre and Duo watched in horror as the helicopter went up in flames; the military helicopter seemed to hover in the air in shock as well.  
  
"God..." Wufei muttered and held his bloodied arm.  
  
Quatre and Duo could only stare up in shock, their tears falling silently over their cheeks.  
  
"I'm so sorry...." Heila whispered. "It's all my fault!!" she to burst in to tears.  
  
*Splash*   
  
The four on the ground looked over to the lake they we're by and blinked. (1) In the lake floated two bodies, blood seeped into the crystal clear waters. Quatre and Duo both ran over dragging the bodies out.   
  
"Oh my, Trowa...." Quatre rocked the body in his arm, blood running over his arms. In the distance the military helicopter landed.  
  
"I'll go get them...," Wufei said as he stood up.  
  
"Be careful!" Heila called. He nodded and trudged off. Heila scooted over to Duo, and the others, trying to be of some help.  
  
*****~*****  
  
^^^^^^^^Month Later^^^^^^^^  
  
Heero awoke finding something warm on his hand. Although he was sore and in relative pain he made him self turn his head to see what was on his hand. He smiled when he saw the sleeping sliote of Duo Maxwell lying by his legs, his hand on top of his own. Heero slowly move his arm and stroked Duo's tangled hair. Duo's big cobalt eyes batted open.  
  
"Hello." Heero smiled a bit.  
  
"Heero?" Duo asked droopily.   
  
"Hai."  
  
"Your awake?"  
  
"Uh-hum..."   
  
"Your awake.... You're awake. YOUR AWAKE!" Duo finally realized what he had just said and what Heero confirmed. Heero laughed as Duo bolted up right and danced around.  
  
"Oh Heero! You scared me!" His big cobalt eyes began to water.   
  
"How long have I been... out?" Heero asked.  
  
"About a month..."  
  
Heero's eyes brows raised a bit. "I see... And Trowa?"   
  
"I'm fine." Trowa waddled in, his left leg in a cast from mid thigh to his foot.   
  
"We're all fine." Wufei and the other walked in.   
  
"You took most of the explosion, you kinda covered me with your body, so I came out better than you." Trowa explained. Heero just nodded.   
  
The following week was probably the most painful week for Heero, But time heals all wounds, and it did just that, the boys resigned from their positions quickly and made a life in a safe house in the middle of nowhere in nowheres ville. Heero and Duo lived happily together there with Trowa and Quatre, Wufei and Heila got their own palce, but never forgot their friends. Peace returned to their lives, even if earth and the colonies were at it again. They had the other, and peace was in their hearts.  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Don'tcha love these sense?? No? OH WELL! I thought heck some suspence was need, i mean not every one can come out unscathed! SO :P Welllllllll i though i should mention that! Okay then, i hope you enjoyed reading this as much i had fun writing it! Click and review! Thanks ~Happy Fox 


End file.
